Auf dem Turm
by Bratwurst
Summary: Hermine war schon immer Individualistin. Auch als sie nach Hogwarts kommt, gelingt es ihr nicht, dem Standard dort zu entsprechen – im Gegenteil, sie übertritt ihn und endet so wieder in der Einsamkeit. Doch auf Hogwarts... Draco / Oneshot


**Charakter**: Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy

**Zeit**: erstes Schuljahr, wenige Wochen bevor Hermine von Ron und Harry aufgenommen wurde/

**Inhalt**: Hermine war schon immer Individualistin. Auch als sie nach Hogwarts kommt, gelingt es ihr nicht, dem Standard dort zu entsprechen – im Gegenteil, sie übertritt ihn und endet so wieder in der Einsamkeit. Doch auf Hogwarts ist sie nicht die Einzige, die sich nie jemandem anvertrauen konnte.

**A/N:** Frohe Weihnachten!

-

* * *

-x-

-

_** ... A u f . d e m . T u r m ...  
**_

**-**

**-  
**

**-x-  
**

**_Der Irrtum ist viel leichter zu erkennen, als die Wahrheit zu finden;  
jener liegt auf der Oberfläche, damit läßt sich wohl fertig werden;  
diese ruht in der Tiefe, danach zu forschen ist nicht jedermanns Sache.  
(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe) _**

**_-x-  
_**

**_-  
_**

_Ich denke, es war Zufall.  
Heute kann ich zumindest mit Sicherheit sagen, dass keiner von uns ein Treffen auf dem abgelegenen Astronomieturm in eisiger Nacht geplant hatte.  
Und erst recht nicht all die, welche folgten._

_Für mich bedeutete der Turm schon seit meiner Ankunft hier einen ruhigen Platz, an dem ich ungestört für die Astronomie- und Zaubertränkestunden lernen konnte. Dort konnte ich mich abends zurückziehen, wenn ich die von mir entfernte Gemeinsamkeit des Gemeinschaftsraumes nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Für ihn schien der Astronomieturm wohl seit Beginn unserer Zeit hier ein Zufluchtsort zu sein, an dem er ungestört nachdenken konnte. Dort konnte er sich abends zurückziehen, wenn er die Gemeinsamkeit seiner beiden affenartigen Diener nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Und es hatte fast ein halbes Jahr, gedauert ehe wir diesen verlassenen Turm zur selben Zeit aufsuchten.  
Langsam tauchte ich meine Finger in die silbrige Substanz im Denkarium und der merkwürdige Farbwirbel erfasste mich, während ich zum zweiten Mal in die alte Erinnerung aus dem Beginn meiner Hogwartszeit eintauchte._

-

* * *

-

Schon wieder war ich auf den Turm hinaufgestiegen.  
Hier oben war es kalt und so finster, dass ich mir mit meinem Zauberstab sogar den Weg zu dem kleinem Podest, an dem ich bevorzugt arbeitete, erhellen musste.  
Ich stellte meine Tasche auf den Steinboden und breitete meine Notizen und Mitschriften der letzten Zaubertränkestunden vor mir aus. Gerade als ich sie magisch fixierte, fiel mir der kreisrunde Brandfleck auf meiner Ledertasche auf. Er stammte von Ernie MacMillans geschmacklosen Überfall letzte Woche und thronte wie ein Mahnmal über der goldenen Schnalle. So, als wollte er mir mein Eigenbrötlertum gutheißen.

In dem Moment, als ich den minimierten Kessel aus meiner Mappe zog, öffnete sich quietschend die schwere Holztür des Astronomieturms.  
Ich war überrascht, ohne Zweifel, denn wer riskierte es schon, sich nachts durch die gesamte Schule bis hierhin, in den abgelegensten Winkel überhaupt, zu schleichen? Immerhin bestand das stete Risiko, von Filch oder Mrs. Norris aufgegriffen zu werden.  
Noch konnte ich die kleine Gestalt, welche gerade bedächtig die Tür schloss, kaum erkennen. Gemäß ihrer Größe musste es sich aber um einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin der ersten Klassen, oder sogar meiner Stufe handeln.  
Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und meine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass das Licht meines Zauberstabs für einen Atemzug auf den Menschen am anderen Ende des Turms fiel.

Das Aufblitzen von einem weißblonden Schopf war das Einzige, was ich wahrnahm, ehe ich erschrocken den Schein löschte, um mich nicht zu verraten.  
Doch obwohl ich längst erkannt hatte, wer sich mit mir in dieser Nacht auf dem eisigen Turm befand, verharrte ich bewegungslos und still, in der irren Hoffnung, er möge das Licht nicht bemerkt haben, welches ihn gestreift hatte.

Aber natürlich hatte er es gespürt.

„Wer ist da?" Seine Stimme klang hart und eisig, doch anders war ich es von ihm nicht gewohnt. „Zeig dich, oder ich verhexe dich!"

Ich schluckte.  
Dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen, denn ich wusste, dass ich ihm trotzen konnte, wenn ich es wollte.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!", rief ich.

Ich hörte ihn einige Schritte auf mich zukommen, dann stoppte er plötzlich.  
Es raschelte kurz, ehe ein Lichtstrahl mich blendete.

„Gryffindor-Granger!", schnaubte er.

„Malfoy", sagte ich ruhig und schirmte meine Augen von dem grellen Schein ab, mit dem er mich blendete.

Er schwieg einen Moment und ich triumphierte, da er es nicht wagte, mich zu verhexen.

„Was tust du hier?" Seine Frage traf mich so unvorbereitet, dass ich erstaunt zu ihm aufsah. Der stechende Lichtkegel seines Stabs traf mich erneut und meine Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Mach das Licht aus!", fauchte ich.

„En... sei nicht so empfindlich!", gab er zurück, senkte aber gleichzeitig den Zauberstab.

Ich entzündete meinen eigenen und richtete ihn auf seine Gestalt. Malfoy trug einen hellen, seidenen Morgenmantel und darunter einen grünen Schlafanzug; seine Füße steckten in den Hogwartspantoffeln, welche jeder Schüler besaß.

„Was treibst du hier oben?", fragte ich und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Neugier in meiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Was machst du hier? Musst du dir auch noch die Nacht mit Schulstoff um die Ohren schlagen?" Sein Gesicht nahm einen hämischen Ausdruck an.

„Das hier ist ein ruhiger Platz, an dem sich angenehm Zaubertränke vorbereiten lassen", gab ich zurück und hob das Kinn. „Und ich bezweifle, dass ich es nötiger habe als du!"

Malfoy grinste spöttisch, doch mir war klar, dass ich ihn getroffen hatte. Es ging ihm mächtig gegen den Strich, dass ich in seinen Lieblingsfächern, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde, besser war als er.  
Snape mochte uns beiden dieselben Punkte geben, doch Malfoy selbst sah wohl ein, dass ich ihm wissentlich und technisch überlegen war.  
Ein schönes Gefühl.

„Und was tust du nun eigentlich hier oben?", kam ich auf meine unbeantwortete Frage zurück.

„Ich brauchte etwas... Ruhe." Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei diesen Worten und ich wagte nicht, genauer nachzuhaken.  
Immerhin kannte ich das Gefühl und konnte seine Reaktion, seine Flucht hierhin, nachvollziehen.

Ich denke, sogar damals verstand ich ihn besser als seine Freunde. Pansy-Pinky Parkinson und Ich-rede-niemals-Blaise hielten sich häufig in seiner Nähe auf, doch ich glaube, bei ihnen konnte man genauso wenig von Freunden sprechen wie bei Crabbe und Goyle. Aber die waren zumindest treu.  
Und ich befürchte, dass ich ihn so gut verstehen konnte, da es mir genauso ging. Ich mochte Parvati und Lavender gerne, doch sie wären keinesfalls für mich da, wenn ich sie einmal brauchen sollte und auch sonst konnte ich sie erstaunlicherweise mit den Slytherins um Draco Malfoy vergleichen.

Manchmal fühlte ich mich erbärmlich und ich frage mich, ob es ihm auch so ging.

-

* * *

-

Rons Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall aus seinem Schoß auf den gekachelten Bibliotheksboden und als ich aus den Denkariumsbildern auffuhr, merkte ich, dass ich ihn die gesamte Zeit mit einem gedankenverlorenen, nachdenklichen Blick fixiert hatte.

„Hermine...", keuchte er und seine Augen wurden kugelrund. „Wieso... ich meine, wie lange starrst du mich schon an?"

Harry hob einmal kurz den Kopf, sah geistesabwesend durch uns beide hindurch und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

„Hmm, Ron, ich denke nur", sagte ich leise und lächelte ihn an. Ich hatte es mir angewöhnt, das Verhalten, welches von meiner öffentlichen und der von mir erwarteten Norm abwich, mit dieser Floskel zu erklären. Ron und Harry waren bisher nicht ein einziges Mal auf diese bedeutungsschwangere, dramatische Phrase eingegangen. Wie kleine Hunde ließen sie sich von wenigen unverständlichen Worten beruhigen.  
Doch mir sollte es gleich sein.

Ron blickte mich noch einige Sekunden lang verständnislos an, dann hob er das dicke Lexikon vom Boden auf und kurz darauf schrieb er schon wieder an seinem Zauberkunstaufsatz.

Ich wartete noch still einige Minuten, dann schloss ich den halbaufgeklappten Astronomiekasten, in welchem sich mein Denkarium befand. Normalerweise bewahrte ich in dem Holzkästchen Sternenkarten und den magischen Kompass auf, doch heute hatte ich ihn während meiner kurzen Denkariumsreise als Tarnmittel genützt.

„Gute Nacht, Jungs", sagte ich und die Beiden hoben für einen Moment den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Schon fertig? Oh Mann... gute Nacht, Hermine!"

-

* * *

-

Als ich den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat, steuerte es mich beinahe wie unter einem Fluch zu dem bunten Pappkarton unter meinem Bett, in welchem ich die die alten Bücher, magischen Fotoalben und Erinnerungsstücke meiner Hogwartszeit aufbewahrte.

Ich bückte mich und zog die buntbeklebte Kiste heraus, wobei ich mir das Handgelenk am Bettpfosten stieß.  
Fluchend hievte ich den schweren Pappkarton auf mein Bett und wischte ersteinmal den Staub fort, der sich auf dem Deckel angesammelt hatte.

Mein altes Tagebuch befand sich unter all meinen Büchern und Notizenmappen.  
Ich nahm es heraus, zögerte einen Moment und schlug es dann auf. Die ersten Seiten waren herausgerissen und ich erinnerte mich vage an den Augenblick, in welchem ich all die düsteren Zeilen herausriss, die ich geschrieben hatte, in dem sicheren Gefühl, dass ich mich an einem absoluten Wendepunkt meines Lebens befand.  
Bisher hatte ich nie über den Inhalt dieser Seiten nachgedacht.  
Weshalb?

Einen Moment lang starrte ich auf das dichte Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster, dann wandte ich mich wieder dem abgerissenen Büchlein in meinen Händen zu.  
Der erste Eintrag war in meiner jungen, euphorischen Schrift verfasst und ich begann zu lesen:

-

**_ 1997 – Halloween_**

**_Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley haben mich vor einem riesigen Troll gerettet!  
Schon lange habe ich kein Tagebuch mehr geschrieben, doch jetzt fange ich wieder damit an. Denn ich glaube, dass etwas ganz Neues geschieht. Und es gefällt mir._**

**_Gleich werde ich mich mit den beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen. Wir werden bestimmt einen schönen Abend haben. Vielleicht gehe ich morgen wieder auf den Turm; ich hoffe, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ich mal einen Tag nicht für Zaubertränke lerne._**

**_..._**

**_ 1997 – Ende der Prüfungen!_**

**_Heute erst wollten sich Harry und Malfoy beinahe gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen.  
Malfoy ist seit einigen Tagen aber auch unglaublich jähzornig! Ich weiß nicht wieso und es muss mich auch nicht interessieren.  
Und er ist in Zaubertrönke auch viel schlechter geworden – trotzdem ist er Professor Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Aber Professor Snape ignoriert mich ja sowieso. Egal._**

**_Jedensmal wenn wir ihn treffen, Harry, Ron und ich, giftet er Harry an. Crabbe und Goyle sind ziemlich gewalttätig. Ich frage mich, ob sie auch etwas machen könnten, was ihnen nicht andressiert ist.  
Harry sagte, er glaubt es nicht.  
Und Ron sagte, die Beiden sind einfach schlichtweg dumm._**

**_Gute Nacht!!_**

-

-

Unter diesen ersten beiden Einträgen war etwas Platz geblieben. Der Rest der Seite war rechts mit einer kleinen, kindlichen Zeichnung ausgefüllt, die mich, Ron und Harry in bunten Farben auf dem Weg zum allmorgendlichen Frühstück vor den Flügeltüren der großen Halle zeigte.  
Daneben stand ein kurzes Zitat in jüngerer Handschrift, das ich im sechsten Schuljahr ergänzt hatte:

-

_** Überzeugungen  
sind gefährlichere Feinde der Wahrheit als Lügen. **_

_** (Friedrich Nietzsche)**_

_**-  
**_

Mein Hals wurde trocken und ich griff nach der Feder auf meinem Nachttischchen. Ich tunkte sie in das Tintenfass und mit zitternden Fingern setzte ich in meiner aktuellen Handschrift einen weiteren Satz hinzu:

-

**Und ich fragte mich, ob eine Erinnerung etwas ist, das man hat, oder etwas, das man verloren hat...  
(Woody Allen)**

**-**

**-**

**-x-**

**-  
**


End file.
